Conventionally, in an individual game apparatus, various performances are carried out by means of light emitted from a lamp, etc., image displayed on a display, audio, etc., for the purpose of giving a player a sense of an uplifting feeling, building a way of viewing a game world, and attracting the interest of an audience, etc., other than a player.
Patent Document 1 discloses a game machine provided with a plurality of stations, in which a performance for a show time can be carried out across each of the stations all together. According to this game machine, when carrying out the performance for a show time, a higher performance impact can be expected as compared to a case where each station independently carries out an individual performance.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-215778